PTL 1 and PTL 2 propose a daylighting member that guides sunlight into a room through a window or the like of a building. In such a daylighting member, a plurality of unit prisms and a flat surface are formed on one surface of a light-transmissive support. The sunlight is guided into the room through the unit prisms.